1. Field of the Invention
The present field generally relates to captioning web video.
2. Background Art
Video is increasingly being accessed by remote users over networks using web video services, such as the YOUTUBE service made available by Google Inc. The rise of the World Wide Web, including various web applications, protocols, and related networking and computing technologies has made it possible for remote users to view and to play video.
Timed text, such as caption or subtitles, is sometimes provided with video content and is “timed” so that certain text appears in association with certain portions of a video content. Timed text can serve a number of purposes. First, timed text can make the dialogue understandable to the hearing impaired. Second, timed text can make the video understandable in environments where audio is unavailable or not permitted. Third, timed text can provide commentary to video with educational or entertainment value. Finally, timed text can translate the audio for those who do not understand the language of the dialogue. However, manual transcription of timed text can be expensive and time-consuming.